


[VID] Han's Girl

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is jealous--but of who?</p>
<p>(Fanvid set to Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl" because Star Wars and 80s pop go together like chocolate and peanut butter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Han's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just being about Luke and his jealousy of Han. It turned into Luke and his identity crisis.
> 
> Thanks to [Emcee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee) and [laventadorn](http://laventadorn.tumblr.com/) for the beta. 
> 
> (For the record, I had to raid the deleted scenes just to find four women who get relative close ups and who weren’t Leia or Aunt Beru. The Force Awakens has come a long way.)
> 
> [Also available for your reblogging pleasure on Tumblr.](http://tumblr.selkie.net/post/141878999778/80s-pop-star-wars-happy-ot3-feels-i-had-way)


End file.
